The Not Talking Continues Ok Maybe Just a Little
by jessmcupcake
Summary: This story is set at the end of Requiem. I think C.J really did go to Danny's apartment that night.


Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Aron Sorkin. I also do not own the words to the song C.J and Danny sing. This fic is set at the end of Requiem. This is a little story about what I wanted to happen with C.J and Danny at the end of this episode.

Spoilers: Requiem

The Not Talking Continues… OK Maybe Just a Little

C.J thank you so much for letting me stay with you tonight, said Donna as they walked out of the Presidents office where they had been telling stories about Leo for what seemed like hours. Which was great but it was very late and thankfully Abby finally convinced Jed to let everyone leave.

Oh, its no problem Donna, you can stay at my place anytime you need to, C.J exclaimed trying to sound sincere. Wishing right then she was ripping off Danny Concannon's clothes with her teeth, not going home to a cold lonely bed. These are the sacrifices you have to make working in the White House, she told herself what she has been telling herself for eight years. You can't you will not be able to give your work the attention and dedication it deserves. You can't he is a White House reporter, so many things could go wrong with that. You can't this will not end well with Leo and the President. You can't your not ready for a commitment. You can't your afraid. After a few minutes of running these thoughts over in her head, C.J finally realized all those cant's didn't matter anymore. Her run in office was done after tomorrow, and she didn't give a damn what anyone thought anymore. It was time for her to put her fears behind her and take a chance on love.

When C.J and Donna arrived at her apartment she showed Donna the guest room.

"You all set?" C.J asked.

"I sure am once again thank you for going out of your way for me."

"Its no trouble really Donna. Goodnight." C.J closed the door tightly and ran upstairs to pack a few things. A few minutes later Donna's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey what you doing?" Josh replied.

"I told you at the party I was staying at C.J's. Do you need something?" Donna asked aggravated, she knew what he wanted, but she had already explained the situation to him a few hours earlier.

"I know but cant you just sneak out when C.J goes to sleep."

"No, Josh"

"Pleeeease! I promise I will make it worth it, Donna please she wont even know your gone."

Donna was silent for a minute, but finally gave in.

"Ok fine but it will be an hour or two, just to make sure she is asleep."

"Thank You! I love you so much!" Josh exclaimed.

"Yea, Yea, Yea. I will be there in a little while." Donna replied.

"I will be waiting. Goodbye."

"Bye. Oh hey Josh?"

"Yea."

"I love you too."

"Hurry!"

"I will!" Donna hung up the phone and layed down for a while.

Meanwhile C.J sneaked down the stairs wearing nothing but a light brown trench coat, and out the door.

Danny was sitting on his couch watching a football game and drinking a beer when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find a secret service man standing there.

"Mr. Concannon may I do a quick search."

"Of course!" Danny exclaimed because this could only mean one thing. C.J had changed her mind.

The service man thanked Danny and walked out the door.

"All clear ma'am" he told C.J.

"Thank you and you can go home if you would like. I will be Ok."

"You know I can't do that Ms. Cregg."

"Ok but could you wait downstairs"

"Sure ma'am"

As she watched the Secret Service man get on the elevator she walked over to the front of Danny's door.

"Well well well. What is this Ms. Cregg I thought you didn't need my services tonight" Danny teased her.

"Oh you dont want your surprise. Ok I will leave then." C.J turned around and walked down the hall giggling.

"Whoa Whoa! Surprise?" Danny panicked as he ran down the hall after her.

"Haha! Yes, fish boy I brought you a surprise. I guess you don't want it." She grabbed his chin and lightly brushed his lips with hers, then pushed him back and continued walking toward the elevator.

"Where are you going come back." C.J giggled but kept walking and then pressed the elevator button.

"What do you want me to do beg!" Danny yelled as he got down on his knees.

C.J laughed that famous laugh and seductively said, "Yes but not here." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back to his apartment and shoved him down on the couch. She walked back over to the door and gently closed it. When she turned around Danny was practically drooling. She started to walk toward him as she removed one of her heels and threw it across the room, and proceeded to do the same with the other one. She stood right in front of him and looked down.

"Are you ready for your surprise Mr. Concannon?"

"Uh- Ye-s." Danny stuttered barley able to speak.

C.J reached down and slowly pulled the belt that held her coat together and let it drop to the floor.

"You like it?" C.J started to get a little embarrassed because Danny had never really seen her naked before. Yes they have had sex before but it was really dark.

"Like it? Why don't you ask him." Danny said as he grabbed C.J's hand and placed hit on his groin.

Danny stood up as C.J grabbed his shirt and violently pulled it apart. Buttons went flying everywhere. Danny then grabbed her and pushed her up against the door, and began to lick her body from head to toe. It was almost more than she could stand, "Danny I need you NOW!"

Danny ran over to his kitchen table and pushed everything off onto the floor. He walked back over to C.J picked her up and layed her down on the table. He then began to go down on her. She began to moan and then raised up and pushed him back. "Forget that. I need you!" She stood up and jerked his pants down and pulled him on top of her. He gently slid into her as she let out an intense pleasure filled moan.

"Oh my God Danny that feels so good."

A few minutes later C.J finally orgasmed and the intensity caused Danny to as well.

They layed there on the table for hours just holding each other and looking into one anothers eyes.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are Claudia Jean?"

"Maybe once or twice." C.J giggled.

"No I'm serious. You are the most beautiful woman in the world inside and out. There is no one else I would rather be laying here with other than you. I love you C.J."

Usually C.J would run from those three little words but for some reason tonight they were all she could think about.

"I love you too Daniel." They engaged in a deep passionate kiss and continued to lay there.

"Hey C.J do you hear that?"

"What? I dont hear anything."

Danny began to sing...

" _Every time that you get undressed_

 _I hear symphonies in my head_

 _I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh_

 _Yet the drums they swing low_

 _And the trumpets they go"_

C.J rolled over on top of him and continued the song.

" _Is it weird that your ass_

 _Remind me of a Kanye West song?"_

Danny let out a chuckle and rolled her back over.

" _Is it weird that I hear_

 _Trumpets when youre turning me on?_

 _Is it weird that your bra_

 _Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_ "

"Oh my god Danny why do we know that song" they both chuckled and started kissing again.

"Round 2?" Danny seductively whispered in her ear.

"Sure but lets go to the bedroom this time."

"Ok." Danny chuckled as picked C.J up again and walked to the bedroom.

"You are aware I know how to walk right?" C.J asked.

"Yes but I have dreamed about doing this for eight years let me have my moment would ya."

"Ok. Fish boy."

The next morning C.J got up extra early and rushed back to her apartment hopeful to arrive before Donna woke up. She unlocked her door rushed in and started up the stairs when the door slowly crept open. Donna quietly took off her shoes and walked up the stairs not noticing C.J staring at her from the top.  
"Well well Donna where have you been?" Giggled C.J.  
"Well I wa- C.J aren't those the clothes you had on yesterday?" Donna glared and then smiled.  
Both woman burst out laughing and promised to continue the conversation after they got some sleep.


End file.
